


Peeping Repair

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: F/F, Peeping Analyze Spoilers, Spoilers, Spread WIXOSS spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Selector Infected WIXOSS - Peeping Analyze and Selector Spread WIXOSS. </p><p>After the end of the Selector battles, Kiyoi Mizushima still finds herself haunted by her past experiences. Her former opponent, Midoriko, invites her out as kindred souls who took part in the corrupted Selector battle system. How will their interactions play out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Repair

_“Sakaguchi, no…! Don’t go….don’t leave me!”_ Her voice was croaking almost. She found it harder to speak each time she screamed her name. The girl most important to her was right there, yet she’s getting further and further away from her…

“Why are you trying so hard, Kiyoi?” The cheerful voice replied with some cold words towards her former friend. _“...weren’t you the one that killed me anyways?”_ With those cruel words, the girl’s eyes widened as she covered her face. “N-No, I didn’t...I didn’t…!”  
The darkness enveloped her entire body, as she was further engulfed in despair.

“...gah!” Kiyoi found herself waking up in a cold sweat, with a ringing noise that blared in her ear until she subconsciously shut off her own phone alarm. “Just a nightmare...how long will it take until the past stops haunting me?” Kiyoi Mizushima found herself staring at the blank wall in front of her for a good 10 minutes, sorting her thoughts out until she eventually decided to slowly get off her bed. It was Saturday morning, around 10 AM as her phone rang. With a grumble, she picked it up with a “Hello, who is this?” in a monotone, disinterested manner.

“Oh, sorry..did I wake you up?” A familiar voice could be heard from the receiver. It had a cheerful and energetic vibe to it, one she knew well.

“Oh, it’s just you…” she pretended to be disinterested for a bit, as she often teased the former green LRIG. “Just kidding. Did you need me for something, Midoriko?” Kiyoi replied back, wondering what she was up to. It wasn’t easy being a former LRIG, and those who were kindred souls like Kiyoi often mingled as they were the only ones that understood one another.

“Oh, your friend Amika gave it to me! Anyways, are you free this afternoon, Pirulu-I mean, Kiyoi…” Midoriko quickly corrected herself. That name must’ve brought back terrible memories for her. 

“Don’t concern yourself about it, I don’t care what you call me either way. And yes, I should be free...where did you want to meet up? I don’t really care where I go.” Kiyoi casually replied while getting dressed to go out. She decided that she’d wear a blue summer dress today, a change of clothing didn’t hurt anyone.

“Uhm...if you’re okay with it, how about the mall? There’s plenty of things to do there.” Midoriko suggested. She found herself wearing a light green shirt and shorts, preparing herself for the summer heat that she was going to have to deal with when she goes outside.  
The two eventually meet up in front of the station, as Midoriko waved energetically when she saw Kiyoi. “Wow...I’m not used to seeing you with long hair…” she awkwardly replied, unsure of how to start the conversation with Kiyoi. “...and I’m not used to seeing you with your hair let down.” After that, it was more minutes of silence as they walked towards their destination. Surprisingly, it was Kiyoi that broke the silence of their awkward little date.

“...do you remember the first time we met? It was during battle. Do you hold any grudges towards me for hurting your Selector? You two were close-knit after all.” Midoriko paused for a bit, pondering her reply carefully. “At first, I saw you as my enemy, yes. I was devoted to protecting Hitoe to ensure that no further harm comes towards an innocent girl like her.” Midoriko looked at Kiyoi, checking to see her reaction as Kiyoi’s face gave a look that implied for her to continue talking.

“However, now that we’re all humans again, I realized that not everyone is a saint. Everyone had their own motives as to why they were manipulating their Selectors, even myself at first...therefore, no. I don’t hold anything negative towards you.” Midoriko replied as Kiyoi gave a satisfied nod towards her answer. “Ah, there’s a place we can continue our conversation!” Midoriko pointed out a familiar coffee shop with a green banner over it. “I’ll pay for you since you did bother to hang out with me!” Kiyoi smiled a little, before giving her a mischievous look. “...but of course, the boyfriend has to pay for their girlfriend, yes? Kishishishi…” She gave her mischievous laugh as to which Midoriko responded with a light jab to her side. “Geez, stop teasing me like that!”

The two eventually settled for cold drinks with some sandwiches for their lunch, as they found a tiny table to seat themselves. Around them were various people of all ages playing WIXOSS. Both of them had a nervous look on their face as they looked at the cards, breathing a sigh of relief as they were all normal to their eyes.  
“...um, if you don’t mind me asking a question, are you being haunted by your previous wish as a Selector too?”

Kiyoi’s eyes widened as Midoriko asked her that question. “You’re either very perceptive, or I’m easy to read nowadays. Since you responded to my question earlier, I suppose it’s only fair of me to tell you my story.” She began to take a sip of her drink, before looking towards in the general direction of the window, watching others play WIXOSS. “I’m not easy to open up to others, but this person that was a mere nuisance at the time consistently pestered me to play WIXOSS with her. However, she and I got into a fight and when I angrily walked off...I didn’t notice that I was stepping into the open road. She pushed me out of the way to save me, but she...she ended up in a coma.” Kiyoi’s eyes narrowed as a cynical aura emanated from her body language and gestures. “I became a Selector with the wish of saving her, but my LRIG’s idea of saving her was...killing her. She _killed_ the one dear to me in this very body, and nightmares have been haunting me since that day.” Midoriko looked teary-eyed at Kiyoi, before immediately leaping at her and hugging her.

“W-Wha...what are you doing!? We’re in public…!” Kiyoi gave a flustered look for the first time, but Midoriko clung onto her. “B-But...you went through so much! And you’ve been bottling this up inside you for so long…” Midoriko eventually let go of her, calming herself. “Sorry, I didn’t know you’ve been going through so much...uhm...if you ever need anything, I’m here for you, really. As LRIGs, we’d understand each other more than anyone, right? So please, don’t keep to yourself from now on…”

Kiyoi looked at her for a bit, before giving a defeated sigh. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I can’t find myself saying no. You remind me of her almost, the type that always pries their nose into my business when I’m feeling down or moody. But alright, I...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to open up to some people from now on…” She felt tears flowing down her cheek, before immediately holding onto Midoriko’s hand.

“...now, take me anywhere you want to go. You don’t want to leave your first date crying, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. I don't write often but I'm surrounded by a lot of people who write, so it inspired me to write this piece I guess. I've always liked Piruluk and Midoriko ever since I saw those WIXOSS specials, and I'm pretty sure the staffers on the show ship this as well with all the related images and promo cards they give them. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Had a few friends proofread and made some edits, thanks!


End file.
